Sturm der Schwerter
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der fünfte Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der erste Teil des dritten Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die erste Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Storm of Swords. Da A Storm of Swords länger als die restlichen Bände ist, kam er auch in England zweiteilig heraus. Die erste Hälfte trägt dort den Titel "Steel and Snow". Klappentext Ein blutiger Bürgerkrieg tobt in den Sieben Königreichen. Robb Stark, der Herr von Winterfell, leistet dem tyrannischen Kind-König Joffrey Lennister hartnäckig Widerstand und lässt sich auch nicht dadurch in die Knie zwingen, dass seine Schwester vom König als Geisel gehalten wird. Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Der Norden / Die Flusslande Brienne von Tarth eskortiert Jaime Lennister von Schnellwasser aus per Boot durch die Flusslande, nachdem Catelyn Tully ihn eigenmächtig freigelassen hat, wofür sie unter Arrest gestellt wird. Brienne soll Jaime nach Königsmund bringen und sicherstellen, dass für ihn Sansa und Arya Stark freigelassen werden. Sie werden von Tully-Männern verfolgt, können sie aber erfolgreich abhängen. Jaime beleidigt die große Frau die meiste Zeit über, obwohl sie äußerst stark ist und gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann, weil er sich erhofft, dass sie den Fehler macht, ihr zu nah zu kommen, damit er sich befreien kann. Beim Gasthaus zum knienden Mann verlassen sie den Trident und reisen fortan querfeldein , werden dann aber von einer Söldnertruppe namens Tapfere Kameraden bei Jungfernteich aufgespürt und gefangen genommen. Die Söldner, die in Diensten der Lennisters standen und zu den Starks übergelaufen sind, bringen sie nach Harrenhal, das unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton steht. Der Anführer der Tapferen Kameraden, Vargo Hoat, ordnet auf dem Weg nach Harrenhal an, dass Jaime die Schwerthand abgetrennt wird, um sie dessen Vater Lord Tywin Lennister zu schicken. Lord Roose, in dessen Dienst Vargo Hoat steht, entscheidet, dass Jaime nach Königsmund geschickt wird, während Brienne die Gefangene Vargo Hoats bleiben soll. Robb Starks Armee kehrt im Triumph nach Schnellwasser zurück, nachdem sie mehrfach Gefechte auf ihrem Feldzug in die Westlande gegen Lennister-Truppen gewonnen haben. Trotzdem ist Robb unzufrieden mit der eigenmächtigen Entscheidung seines Onkels Ser Edmure Tully, der zwar seinerseits in der Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin Lennister davon abhalten konnte, an Schnellwasser vorbei in die Westlande zurückzukehren, damit aber Robbs heimlichen Plan vereitelte, Lord Tywin genau dorthin zu locken, wo Robb eine Falle aufstellen wollte. So verhalf Ser Edmure den Lennisters indirekt zum Sieg in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, da Lord Tywin so rechtzeitig vor Königsmund einreffen konnte, um das Blatt in der Schlacht gegen Stannis Baratheon noch zu wenden. Seiner Mutter Catelyn Tully kann Robb hingegen schnell verzeihen, dass sie Jaime Lennister freigelassen hat, da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat: Robb hat völlig überraschend Jeyne Westerling von Hochklipp geheiratet und dadurch sein Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber gebrochen, eine seiner Töchter zu heiraten. Robb behauptet, keine andere Wahl gehabt zu haben, nachdem Jeyne ihn wegen einer kleineren Wunde gepflegt hatte und ihn in der Nacht, in der er vom Tod Brans und Rickons erfahren hat, getröstet hatte. Die Situation für Robb und die Nordmänner ist miserabel: ihnen gegenüber steht das neue Bündnis zwischen Haus Lennister und Haus Tyrell, und die Graufreuds blockieren immer noch den Rückweg in den Norden, hinzu kommt eine weitere Niederlage in der Schlacht von Dämmertal, bei der ein Großteil der Fußtruppen vernichtet wird. Außerdem meutert einer von Robbs engsten Vasallen: Lord Rickard Karstark ist so erbost darüber, dass Robb seine Mutter für die Freilassung Jaimes begnadigt, dass er eigenmächtig zwei gefangene Lennister-Jungen ermordet. Robb bleibt keine andere Wahl, als Lord Rickard hinzurichten. Nichtsdestotrotz hat Robb einen neuen Plan, wie er Maidengraben umgehen und zurückerobern kann, um in den Norden zurückzukehren, aber dafür braucht er erneut die Hilfe von Haus Frey, denn die Flusslords werden in ihrem eigenen Land gebraucht, wo sie für sich selbst kämpfen müssen. Wenig später stirbt Lord Hoster Tully, und Edmure wird neuer Lord von Schnellwasser. Als eine Delegation von den Zwillingen mit einem neuen Angebot von Lord Walder eintrifft, wird eine Einigung getroffen für eine Wiedergutmachung: Robb soll sich persönlich bei Lord Walder entschuldigen, während Lord Edmure Roslin Frey heiraten soll, einer von Lord Walders Töchtern. Arya Stark und ihre beide Freunde Heiße Pastete und Gendry ziehen durch die Flusslande weg von Harrenhal. Ihr Ziel ist Schnellwasser , doch werden sie unterwegs von einer Gruppe Männer aufgelesen, die zu der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gehören, und werden zunächst zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann gebracht, wo sie weitere Gesetzlose treffen, darunter Harwin aus Winterfell, der Arya erkennt. Die ziehen als Gesetzlose durch die von Krieg heimgesuchten Flusslande und kämpfen für das Gemeine Volk und im Namen des alten Königs Robert Baratheon und seiner Hand des Königs, Eddard Stark, der sie ursprünglich aus Königsmund ausgesandt hatte, um Ser Gregor Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu zwingen. Die Bruderschaft wird angeführt von Lord Beric Dondarrion und dem Roten Priester Thoros von Myr, die sich allerdings gut versteckt halten. Die Gruppe um Arya stößt auf der Suche nach Lord Beric in Steinsepte auf Sandor Clegane, dem früheren Leibwächter König Joffrey Baratheons, der während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser geflohen war. Schließlich finden sie Lord Beric und Sandor Clegane wird des Mordes angeklagt, erhält aber ein Urteil durch Kampf, in dem er Lord Beric töten kann und damit seine Unschuld beweist, allerdings kann Thoros Lord Beric sofort wiederbeleben. Königsmund/ Drachenstein Davos Seewert wird nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser auf einen kleinen Felsen in der Schwarzwasserbucht gespült, wo er gegen das Verdursten und Fieber kämpft. Er wird schließlich von einem Schiff gefunden, das zu Stannis Baratheons Flotte gehört, und nach Drachenstein gebracht. Auf dem Weg dortin kommt Davos zu dem Schluss, dass die Rote Priesterin Melisandre Schuld trägt an der Niederlage Stannis' und er beschließt, sie zu töten. Nach seiner Ankunft wird er allerdings gefangen genommen und in einen Kerker gesteckt. Vorher lernt er noch Edric Sturm kennen, einen anerkannten Bastard von Robert Baratheon, den Stannis von Sturmkap nach Drachenstein mitgenommen hat. Melisandre besucht ihn im Verlies und behauptet, Stannis habe die Schlacht verloren, weil sie nicht bei ihm gewesen ist, sondern nach Drachenstein geschickt wurde. Dann erklärt sie ihm die Welt, wie sie die Anhänger R'hllors sehen: ein ewiger Zweikampf zwischen einem guten und einem bösen Gott. Kurz darauf wird die Hand des Königs, Lord Alester Florent, zu ihm in den Kerker geworfen, weil er ohne Stannis' Wissen einen Frieden mit den Lennisters aushandeln wollte. Einige Zeit später wird Davos vor Stannis gebracht, der ihm erklärt, dass Ser Axell Florent den Krieg weiterführen will, er aber unentschlossen ist. Er fragt Davos nach seinem Rat, und als dieser ihm unverhohlen seine Meinung zu den neuerlichen Kriegsplänen mitteilt, macht ihn Stannis zu seiner neuen Hand des Königs. Außerdem findet Davos heraus, dass Melisandre Edric Sturm opfern will, um den Steindrachen wieder auferstehen zu lassen, aber Stannis weigert sich, das zuzulassen. Königsmund erholt sich vom Angriff und der Bedrohung durch Stannis Baratheon und begrüßt Haus Tyrell als Befreier. König Joffrey Baratheon ist damit einverstanden, die Verlobung mit Sansa Stark aufzulösen und stattdessen Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen. Sansas Freude über diese Wendung wird noch verstärkt durch ihre neue Freundschaft zu Margaery und ihren Basen sowie der Bekanntschaft ihrer Großmutter Lady Olenna Rothweyn, der "Dornenkönigin", die Sansa gerne mit dem Erben von Rosengarten, Willas Tyrell, verheiraten möchte. Dann jedoch kommen Cersei Lennister und Tywin Lennister hinter diesen Plan , und Tywin bestimmt, dass Tyrion mit Sansa vermählt werden soll, bevor Sansa die Stadt verlassen kann. Tyrion war schwer verletzt worden in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, hatte seine Nase eingebüsst und eine große Wunde im Gesicht erlitten und musste wochenlang das Bett hüten. Nach der Hochzeit behandelt er Sansa höflich und rücksichtsvoll, und er weigert sich, die Hochzeitsnacht gegen ihren Willen zu vollziehen - nicht zuletzt wegen Shae . Lord Tywin hat in der Zwischenzeit Tyrions Amt der Hand des Königs eingenommen , und Tyrion selbst soll das undankbare Amt des Meisters der Münze ausüben . Er folgt dabei auf Petyr Baelish, der als Dank für die Vermittlung des neuen Lennister-Tyrell-Bündnisses mit der Lordschaft über Harrenhal belohnt worden ist, und der nun mit dem Auftrag nach Hohenehr geschickt wird, Lysa Tully, die Witwe von Lord Jon Arryn, zu heiraten und zurück zur Krone zu führen. Tyrion misstraut dem stetig mächtiger werdenden Baelish, ist aber nicht mehr in der Position, etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Trotz des Sieges am Schwarzwasser bleiben die Starks und Tullys weiterhin eine Gefahr für Joffrey, dann aber schickt Lord Roose Bolton Robbs Fußtruppen angeblich in dessen Namen auf einen sinnlosen Feldzug nach Dämmertal, wo sie prompt in eine Falle Lord Tywins laufen und von Lord Randyll Tarly und Ser Gregor Clegane vernichtend geschlagen werden. Balon Graufreud, der sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln erkoren hat, schickt ein Bündnisangebot an Lord Tywin, der darauf jedoch nicht eingeht, da er einen eigenen Plan verfolgt, der ihn nicht das halbe Reich kosten wird. Davon will er Tyrion allerdings nichts erzählen. Schließlich empfängt Tyrion im Auftrag seines Vaters eine Gruppe aus Dorne, die vom streitlustigen Oberyn Martell angeführt wird und die Hochzeit des Königs besuchen will. 'An der Mauer' 300 Männer der Nachtwache haben ihr Lager auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen errichtet, um dort auf Nachricht von ihren drei Spähtrupps zu erhalten, die weiter in den Norden in die Frostfänge geschickt worden sind, darunter auch Qhorin und Jon Schnee. Drei Hornstöße von den Wachen kündigen völlig unerwartet einen Angriff der Anderen an, was ungefähr 8000 Jahre nicht mehr vorgekommen ist. Die Nachtwache wird von einer Horde Wiedergängern angegriffen und erleidet herbe Verluste, ein kleiner Teil der Männer kann sich aber geordnet von der Faust zurückziehen. Samwell Tarly tötet auf dem Rückweg einen Anderen mit einer fremdartigen Klinge aus Drachenglas, die Jon ihm angefertigt hat, nachdem Geist ein Bündel mit Drachenglas an der Faust gefunden hatte. 41 Überlebende der Nachtwache kommen vorübergehend in Crasters Bergfried unter, dort kommt es aber nach etwa zwei Wochen zu einer Meuterei unter den Männern, bei der Craster und auch Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont umkommen. Sam flieht mit Hilfe einer von Crasters Frauen namens Goldy, und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Mauer. Jon Schnee wird indessen zu Manke Rayder gebracht und kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich die Nachtwache verlassen will. Er erfährt, dass die Anderen tatsächlich zurückgekehrt sind und dass das der Grund ist, warum die Wildlinge in den Süden vordringen und die Mauer angreifen wollen. Manke hat in den Frostfängen das legendäre Horn des Winters gesucht, das die Mauer angeblich einstürzen lassen kann, konnte es aber nicht finden. Manke schickt Jon mit einer Gruppe Wildlingen und Thenns voraus zur Mauer , damit er mit ihnen über die Mauer klettert und die Schwarze Festung von hinten angreift. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer verliebt er sich in Ygritte und lässt zu, dass sie seine Geliebte wird. Brandon Stark, Meera und Jojen Reet, Hodor und Sommer fliehen aus der Ruine von Winterfell und wenden sich gen Norden, da Bran geträumt hat, dass er dort die Dreiäugige Krähe finden wird. Auf seiner Reise lernt er immer besser, sich in seinen Schattenwolf hineinzuversetzen, und nebenbei erzählt Jojen auch etwas über die Pfahlbaumänner. 'Im Osten' Auf dem Weg per Schiff von Qarth nach Pentos erfährt Daenerys Targaryen von Ser Jorah Mormont von der Existenz riesiger Sklavenkriegerarmeen, die man in der Sklavenbucht kaufen kann. Obwohl Arstan strikt dagegen ist, Sklaven bei der Eroberung Westeros einzusetzen, entscheidet sich Daenerys, nach Astapor zu segeln, um dort eine Armee von mehreren Tausend Unbefleckten zu erstehen. Als Bezahlung bietet sie den mächtigen Sklavenhändlern der Stadt einen ihrer Drachen an. Bei der Übergabe der Soldaten befiehlt sie ihren Drachen dann jedoch, die Sklavenhändler zu verbrennen, und sie befiehlt ihren gerade erstandenen Unbefleckten, die restlichen Herren der Stadt zu töten. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Arya Stark (6 Kapitel) *Jaime Lennister (5 Kapitel) *Tyrion Lennister (5 Kapitel) *Catelyn Tully (4 Kapitel) *Davos Seewert (4 Kapitel) *Jon Schnee (4 Kapitel) *Daenerys Targaryen (3 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (3 Kapitel) *Brandon Stark (2 Kapitel) *Samwell Tarly (2 Kapitel) *Chett (1 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Cover-Galerie sturm_der_schwerter_2001.jpg|Originalausgabe (2001) schwertgewitter_2005.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2005) Band5.jpg|Neuausgabe (2011) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher